


Flower in the Vase

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Story Major Spoiler, Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Wearing the cute smile as the weapon, entertaining people, and making everyone happy is the virtue of his strategy. It's all developed to complete the use of shining armor called The second son of Tomoe
Relationships: Saegusa Ibara/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 12





	Flower in the Vase

To be the flowers in the vase of perfect family painting. That's what hiyori told himself to become. Wearing the cute smile as the weapon, entertaining people, and making everyone happy is the virtue of his strategy. It's all developed to complete the use of shining armor called  _ The second son of Tomoe _ . No, this is the path hiyori took by himself. He would always fulfill the duty of this role for the sake of his family even if it means that he has to leave the other family that shows him warmth. Perhaps, more warmth than the  _ real _ family gave him lately. 

_ "nagi senpai looking very lonely you see.. at this rate I'm gonna drown in more of his play.." _

"it's just nagisa-kun! jun-kun knows how to handle him right~ besides it's been quite long since I got a chance to shop for myself. let me be~ let me be~"

_ "you can at least tell me if you decide to go" _

"Ehhhh but telling jun-kun will end up as a long hour of whining. i don't really want to hear that today---aaaaah!! that's right!! I will be in a hotel tonight! there's this one that is close to the mall and i want to try it. tell Ibara i will not come  _ home _ tonight. well then yoroshiku~"

_ "ohii--" _

Hiyori stared at his phone for a seconds. he smiled a little when he wiped the screen. showing the silly photo of Eden that he took backstage of their concert. It's very silly but he isn't sure why he felt the warmth of closeness in that picture. Being with them unexpectedly became the best choice he ever took for himself in this life, and never once, never once Hiyori will allow anything to make him think to regret his meeting with them.

family..

_ my family. _

_. _

"Hiyori-kun…" 

the voice startled Hiyori in his place. it sounds very familiar, so close yet it felt distant. He looked up to where that voice came from. making himself bow down a little. He addressed that person in full manner "Aniue. I'm very pleased to meet you. congratulations for the success of the new project. " 

his older brother chuckled softly, patting Hiyori's head a little "Hiyori-kun. Even if it's a formal party, do address me normally when it's just us. it makes me quite lonely when you are like this" 

Hiyori looked up at him, the stiff smile on his face slowly melted down. If it's not obvious on his face, Hiyori is actually really happy to be able to meet his brother again.. after years. "it's fine. Mother and Father are close by, so do the Uncles and Aunt. besides. It will be the celebration for aniue's achievement. if anything.. i would not want to waste aniue's time"--years of just watching him struggle for their family from far. years.. of parting away for the sake of everyone in this family. 

He wants to hug his brother. yelling a  _ congratulations oniisama!!!  _ snuggle to his hug and give the warmest hug he can just to appreciate all the effort his brother did for them. but today he has to be the proper Hiyori, the flower in the vase. one that exists to be the fine accessories in his family. "--please do make your preparation and rest when you can o--Aniue"

"Hiyori-kun..a--"

"Hiyori" a deeper voice calls his name, followed by the footsteps of many others. 

Hiyori fixed his hair naturally, showing the best smile he can have there. "Father, Mother.." Hiyori bowed slightly towards them.

"so you came" his father said, looking closely at how his second son has grown up. surely, Hiyori always makes time to come to meet his family in each of the family meetings and celebrations. Despite his cold appearance, Hiyori's father actually paid attention to each day Hiyori showed up, he heard news about how capable his son grew to be, how great the achievement Hiyori got.. but his tongue always tied to even praise him a little. "don't speak too much to other business colleagues in case you know nothing about them,. your ignorance is rudeness towards them"--not even today. 

  
  


"Just stand by our side or rest once the opening is done" his mother said to Hiyori just to make his son feel better from those cold words. 

Hiyori just nodded to her, his father already left them to the main hall, followed by his wife soon after Hiyori assured her. 

"don't take much of father's word at heart Hiyori-kun, he was smiling all day when a colleague show him about your unit achievement" his brother said offering his arm to Hiyori, mimicking his father before when his mother catch up on him

Hiyori just chuckled softly "really.. Aniue, it's not a good omen you see" he said yet he clings to that arm and only let go once they close to the main hall. his brother led the way to the side of the stage where Hiyori stopped right there. The party is about to begin. Yet again, he will just stare at his brother from the side. 

As the second son of Tomoe, there are a lot of painful whispers he hears every time he comes to a party like this because unlike his brother, Hiyori wasn't prepared to be the heir who takes over this family's business. Most of the time, his parents think it's better for him to not show up at all, especially when they appear as guests. leaving Hiyori alone with so many questions wanting to push him down is not a good choice. it's for his own good. That's what they believe. 

Hiyori on the other hand doesn't mind that, it's better than making trouble for his family. if anything he would rather shut up forever than say a word that might put his family in the lowest state again. After all, Hiyori love this family so much, he would do everything for them. Even if his family most of the time acts like he doesn't exist, Hiyori was never absent from any family meetings and celebrations. He always put his family matter on top of everything. he would come running even if he wasn't meant to do anything and just sit there for hours, Hiyori is glad if his existence itself can fill the perfect family picture in the eyes of others even if he is invisible to them. Much he can do is just to be his proper self, without allowing any reason to be disappointment

which is why when the opening ended, Hiyori excused himself and disappeared to the side. simply blending well to others, he greets them of course since pretending they exist would just become terrible rudeness. but after a simple greeting, he would excuse himself and get away from the people again. it's more fun standing there and watching his brothers and parents talk to their colleagues. To be able to see how they manage to defend their family name infront of so many people who want them to fall, is always an amazing sight for Hiyori. 

He is happy. 

Happy for them.

"social party they said.." a familiar voice suddenly woke Hiyori from his daydream ".. yet certain someone is definitely not in a party mood?" 

"...Ibara?" Hiyori almost yelped loudly if he didn't stop himself. It's true that Ibara has become a business partner of his brother but to see him here, that's a different story. Usually Ibara always told him if he ended up coming to the party. Everytime he did, Ibara always spent his time with other business partners because a party like this is the best chance to butter up them and open a new chance of partnership "why.." it's way too surprising that words just refuse to be formed from his lips

The younger smiled putting that glass of orange juice on the table as he gave Hiyori salute "yes, Saegusa Ibara here, your highness. My apologies for not informing you beforehand, you tend to avoid me if i did"

Hiyori stared at him. Stuck now he lost between the choices of move and words. His reflex told him to come up with his usual sarcastic words for Ibara but the atmosphere around him locked all his senses. He can't be the loud and confident Hiyori this close to the foundation's sponsor and partner. That is one reason why he would rather not come to any noble's party where Eichi or Ibara is around; as that thought ticked his mind, he immediately looks around the guest to make sure the sight of that blond isn't around. 

"His Eminence isn't here, he did appeared to greet your brother before although the tension raised up when your father come so he left for good" 

Ah, he hates it. 

He hates it everytime Ibara answers the question he did not voice out as if Ibara always knows what he is worried about. He tried to take a deep breath before he let it go and finally looked at Ibara again. Hiyori reached up his hand on Ibara's face slowly, not wanting to alarm him knowing that Ibara's reflex always activated faster than he wanted. His hand stop there for a moment before he just pull away Ibara's cheek and basically trying to drag him behind the curtain "why are you here cheeky viper" 

Ibara wanted to protest but he didn't want to make a scene so he just followed what Hiyori wanted. After all his reason to come here was.. 

"I can't come to the party where I'm invited?" Ibara asked, a bit more casual tone is released this time as he slipped out to the balcony after Hiyori let him go "besides, there are two person that was worried to death when certain someone disappeared from his own birthday party, saying he got a call from  _ home _ then terribly lying to that two person that they are having fun in a hotel?" Ibara paused, leaning to the balcony bar and stare at Hiyori with that cheeky smile of his "i rather not listen to their whining all night til this person comeback, so i come to the  _ hotel _ thinking to drag this person back"

"....." 

"If he needs me.." Ibara added between that silence of response. He realized that his move today is very unlike him. Usually Ibara won't bother much with what other eden members did but the fact that Hiyori left the birthday party early without notifying him beforehand was concerning indeed, not to mention the lies following behind. He wasn't planning to come to this party before what Hiyori did and just send regards from flowers or such. His busy schedule forced him to mostly stay on site for a couple of projects he has ro look after but he left it all to his staff after he heard what happened at the birthday party. 

Although Ibara made sure he wasn't coming here to force Hiyori to do anything. He just wants to watch him over. He is unsure himself why he took this move. For some reason, something inside him pushed him to  _ be there _ by Hiyori's side knowing he is the only one that can do that in this event. 

_ Not wanting to hear once again anything about the dimming shine of their sun. _

Hiyori stared at Ibara with a complicated look, only to let out a quite loud sigh. Not loud enough to be heard from people inside but clearly it's something that  _ The second son of Tomoe _ will not do in his family's important party "You are right. Stay" Hiyori looked away, not wanting to show more the fact that he was actually really glad to see someone else who isn't hunting him as the prey to stick their hand to get the  _ good side _ of tomoe.

And it's nice when Hiyori is honest, that saves Ibara from the trouble of showing how he actually wants to insist more to stay here. "they are really worried you see. If you want to lie, try using a better lie that can be trusted by them" he got close to Hiyori, standing by his side to see what Hiyori saw. The sight of the party itself from the small gap behind the curtain. "If you have to use me as excuse, i willing to give myself…" he chuckled, feeling funny with how he phrased it, he added "not for free though, the payment can be bargained"

A fine glare shoot through Ibara's head and a nice stomp on his feet also delivered for a second "can you stop phrasing things in such crude ways Ibara.. that doesn't help turning your kindness as evil deeds" 

"It's never a kindness" Ibara answered, stepping a way for a bit from Hiyori's reachable area, laughing softly "whatever you want to interpret it as just don't call it kindness, i shouldn't be scratchings my itchy ass in formal event like this"

Another shot was delivered although this time Ibara managed to avoid any physical abuse. "Ehh.. it's not a good thing, Your Highness. Even if people can't see, who knows the humanly  _ god _ might be able to see" Ibara warned, obviously teasing Hiyori. He believe Hiyori know he meant himself as the  _ humanly god _ who might able to see everything

"You're really unbearable when you bare yourself like that Ibara, hmph. What a terrible weather '' Hiyori shaked his head,  _ this is the _ Saegusa Ibara he knows. But he didn't hate Ibara's presence, Ibara melted down the stiffness and worry in him a lot. Hiyori got close to the entrance again, he held the curtain when he stopped to look back. "Just don't do anything unnecessary. Don't make scene if you really want to stand by my side instead of taking your very own feast on the buffet"

Ibara saluted him with a bright smile "aye aye sir. worry not, all the food on buffet today are all nothing but my milking cow your highness. Most of them are helpless in my coils because the poison has sunken deep long before i deliver my name card to you"

Hiyori wouldn't even be surprised. 

A seventeen years old kid, raised in the military, no formal school until middle school age, only self taught at everything at most. Yet capable of actually blending into the world in which not all adults manage to blend into easily. It would be a lie if Hiyori said he didn't envy Ibara's capability. He always envies him. 

Hiyori stared at him who now already danced his way to deliver the poison towards some of Hiyori's father colleagues who happen to greet him when he steps back to the party. Ibara easily melts down the tension and praises Hiyori as he talks to those business colleagues, for a moment leaving Hiyori staring as the older admires that side of him.

Being part of eden who watch Ibara's growth, Hiyori was sure that Ibara would take over their agency by the time he finished the school but after knowing more about Ibara, now he understand why Ibara instead stay as the vice president. Perhaps part of it was the reason why current Hiyori can easily make a peace to his 2nd son title. Being the  _ second in command _ , sometimes allows you to be invisible behind the shadow of the commander's spotlight. That way you can move more freely in order to support this company you belong to. Hiyori aspires to be like that. It's okay if he only has to play the role or beautiful flower on the vase of this tomoe household but it doesn't mean he is giving up on any chance to support his family from the shadows. 

Being in Eden, being the greatest idol himself, sharing happiness and making more people smile. It's not the direct tagline of Tomoe Foundation, but if he can be the flower that makes the household appear more beautiful.. then he will give his everything for it. 

"Your Highness, i have to take a call so I'm sorry but i will have to leave your side for a moment" Ibara's voice cracked down Hiyori's daydream. Hiyori nodded at him, giving the permission.

.

It's not that long when he realized that he ended up left alone with these people. Tension is suddenly freezing up, before things go wrong, Hiyori thought to excuse himself but one of those people suddenly spoke "unfortunate huh how the most feared man of this industry left all his hard work to a mere young boy, having no  _ decent  _ education nor people on his side. He can only walk alone on his path between the  _ cancer _ who just want to devour him down that he can easily betrayed by his own people''

"Ah.. you're talking about that SS incident? Hahaha if it wasn't that Tenshouin suddenly took his poor dying hand for a joint work, that kid would definitely be done for. He is still way too green to  _ manipulate  _ his way into the monopolized market. Yet he dared to come into the market, turning away things that was held high by his own grandfather"

"Isn't it better if you leave them too Hiyori-kun? We heard that now your agency is basically dying thanks to that new crazy unit that makes people hate your agency… not to mention the amount of money lost from the Valkyrie's production.. it won't be long til your agency falling down"

"Exactly, if being in Ensemble Square tied you deep with the tenshouin, wouldn't it's better to join that  _ new agency _ ? Outside the eyes of tenshouin, it's the new force coming from abroad, our company also thinks of sponsoring them. Instead of playing idol role play with the kid who knows nothing and doomed to die in that small space, your artistic talent will definitely doing better in the hands of those capable producers"

"...he was not." Hiyori wasn't sure if the mocking they directed towards Ibara or was the mocking towards all his own effort was the reason that makes his blood boil and ends up letting out response from his own emotion instead of facing it with a calm heart. He only know It was fortunate that he wasn't too loud but still loud enough to make these people who were just casually mocking others while looking at stage set their eyes on him. Hiyori took a deep breath, and in a short time he can show them the sweet smile he always has, his breathing is more stable, showing pride only with the words he choose "I appreciate the offer and recommendations. It's truly a blessing for me to be able to get personal advice like this. Although, unfortunately I have to decline the offer" 

His voice was calm and endearing for a moment but it dropped cold fast, synchronized with his cold stare "our agency is doing fine despite the looks. We aren't dependent on Tenshouins, most of cosmic production sponsors and resources are detached from star maker production. I'm not sure where everyone hears about the bad rumours but I can assure you we are doing great. My apologies if I happen to overstep my assumption but I guess, the concept of Ensemble Square itself is difficult to be understood by those who tied on the old dying system. I really appreciate the worry, but we are doing fine. And Ibara is a great producer, i never regret my choice taking his hand"

Being  _ splashed with cold water  _ about the fact that the public had enough with Entertainment's world old system hit the button of anger from those people. But they try to laugh it off despite obviously losing their cool from the  _ greenie _ they treated like a 5 year old "You will regret it Hiyori-kun. It won't be long until kid like him erased from this business"

"By that time you will be crawling back to your father's influence. Losing the face and pride you have. Might as well locked away from public sight as the failure of your own family? Haha right like that time you crawl back after being thrown like a useless dying pet by tenshouin, well like father like son guess. All bark but turn out to be nothing but obedient pet"

The flashes of image hit Hiyori for a moment that he froze by the memories of the past, these people barely understand what is happening in his life, taking all the bad rumours as jabs to weaken him. Of Course no one fully knows what happened to the old fine other than the people around it. These people who were once thrown away by eichi in order to clean yumenosaki from its roots only know that the revolution which the old fine did was nothing but kids play. 

"What's with the silence? Want to tell your father that I insulted him? Or will you come crying asking for protection? Oh well well unfortunate for you, but we have a deal going on.. feel free to ruin our business work though, maybe you are fated to doom this foundation?"

And Hiyori can only pity those childish remarks. He can stay silent to protect the deal but he can't let the slander of his father slide like this. If he ends up having to dogeza on eichi or Ibara in case this deal happens to be crucial then let it be. He will do that later. "My father is never one like you would say.. How dare you talk like that about my father? Wasn't it you, sir. The one who comes back to this foundation after tenshouins thrown away. While we aren't obedient pet, being dirty dog who lick all the winning side ass for safety is lower than a leech--" 

!?

Hiyori didn't manage to finish his words as that person raises their hand on Hiyori and ready to hit him. Hiyori heard the loud sound of slap yet he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and found Ibara in front of him, taking the hit. It was an awkward position that made Ibara lose his balance and end up falling to the floor.

"--Ibara!?" Hiyori didn't even hold back his voice. He get down to check on him only to be greeted by grin on Ibara's face, although seems like there is wound in the corner of his lips but the younger just take Hiyori's hand and squeeze it as if he try to assure Hiyori he is okay.

The loud sound and Hiyori's yell inevitably brought the whole room's attention on them. Ibara, with Hiyori's help, stands up, facing that man who hit him with a sad smile. "Idol's face is his greatest asset. I can't allow his face to be wounded when he still has duty to his fans tomorrow sir. Though that aside, its a bad manner to use violence especially in party like this, towards the son of its own host"

"What is happening here" Hiyori froze up on that voice. Ibara stare back at him, realizing that the grips on his hand is tightened. Yet once again he squeezed Hiyori's hand lightly, assuring him to allow Ibara to take over it. 

Ibara let go of Hiyori's hand and boy his head slightly towards that man. The former head of Tomoe Foundation, Hiyori's father "a little accident after this sir spent the good time in the party trying to insult Hiyori-shi and pressure him to move to another agency, leaving us Cosmic Production.. argument happen and he wasn't able to swallow the hard pill he throw by himself thus the violence"

Hiyori's father stared at Hiyori instead of that man who obviously wanted to defend himself. He is looking for the truth in his son's eyes. Hiyori on the other hand is pretty sure that his father will be willing to listen to his colleagues' opinion first thus Hiyori hestited a little but he tried to believe in Ibara and admit the truth "yes chichiue. I'm sorry my incapability to prevent it all"

Hiyori expected a slap on his face or a scolding for causing all this incident in the important party, yet his father put his hand on Hiyori's shoulder and patted him instead "You are no god, you can't prevent any move taken by humans when it's simply out of your control. But good job defending yourself when needed. That's the pride of Tomoe you hold there. Go take care of Saegusa-shi in the back. It's already late too. I heard you have work tomorrow"

"....thankyou…"  _ 'for trusting me..'  _ Hiyori, stunned in his place, took him a couple of seconds to process what was happening and finally nod "excuse us, father" he said and took Ibara's hand, leaving the room. 

As they leave, Hiyori can hear the voice of that man apologizing continuously even after the door closed behind them

.

"That's hurtful!?" Ibara's eyes widened when Hiyori pressed the cotton on the corner of Ibara's lips. Like a scared cat, Ibara almost jumped on his seat. 

They are now already in Hiyori's car as Hiyori try to treating Ibara's wound everytime Ibara stop whining about the pain--he didn't whine much, Hiyori was the one who did it roughly because his heart still feel complicated on what Ibara did "serve you right. What do you mean you put a camcorder on my tie pin and show it to my dad while we argue?? Thus how my father didn't misunderstand what was happening?"

Ibara laughed, fixing his seating as he stretched his body, taking the bandaid and opening up the sun cover to use the mirror so he can put on the bandaid on the right place "i told you, i come here to drag someone back. If he needs me, that's why i prepared all the tools i need ~ well the call was real though, there is an incident in the construction project i had but it was already taken care. I happened to meet your father when I was watching your argument and he demanded me to show me that. Although he kind of giving me a little bit…" Ibara paused and stared at Hiyori trying to find the right word to worded that expression he saw "annoyed? Angry? Face and question me about why did I do this? As the professional producer i admit i was watching over you because i figured out that man has been trying to poison a lot of cospro talent to join the agency he sponsored out of the rage that i cut him off.. and my suspicion turn out to be true~ ⭐ hahahaha truly the worst being's genius trick will always end well! Aren't I blessed!?"

Hiyori landed the knock on Ibara's head then started the car engine like he didn't just do more violence to the boy who saved him.-- _ embarrassed that he is aware all this means Ibara heard that he tried to defend him too. _

"Is that how you treat the knight with shining armor who saved your ass Your Highness??" Ibara complained for once. He buckled up the seat belt and looked at Hiyori with disagreed face. 

"Hmph dont force me to wanting to  _ tsukkomi _ you all the time!" He pouted. Hiyori complained but deep down he is really glad Ibara came, he is glad that everything turned out to be fine, yet now he worries about that deal and his father will handle that. putting his family in trouble has always been Hiyori's least interest in life. 

"Don't worry he is just from an energy drink company whose brand is no longer popular enough. Your father took him in out of pity but he thought that he was the one who was meritorious for the comeback of Tomoe Foundation thus he acted all high and mighty. Most of the business partners of your foundation hate his guts but he technically comes from a fallen influential family, that's why some of them still feel reticent towards the effort his father did to the business to abandon him since long" Ibara ended his explanation there, now staring at the sight of serious Hiyori who is trying to drive in peace "that's why you don't have to bow your head towards this lowly life only to save your father, Your Highness"

Once again Ibara proved that he might be able to read Hiyori's mind. But before Hiyori responded, Ibara added "you're free to hate me however you want… for interfering with your family matters" he paused. Looking away to the scenery behind the dark window "but never hesitate to grab me by the collar for help. I'd rather have eyes on the scene rather than just finding you getting hurt everytime you come back from this events" his voice is rather rough, far different than his usual cheery tone. Sounds more like his raw emotion which Hiyori has to admit, something very rare to hear yet always makes him want to hear it more…

"Thankyou Ibara.." Hiyori said, genuinely. "But i don't want you to do things like that again! That was really terrible weather! If you have time to protect me why don't you make a way to dodge it too huh?"

Ibara glared at him. How do Hiyori expect him to think straight when he was facing the fact that someone who means a lot to him about to get hurt? "Huh? I have to protect your face! If I pulled you there is still a big chance that he can reach your face your idiotness! Tch that face is cospro asset! I'm not losing that!"

Hiyori was surprised by that so he tried to reach Ibara's face to pinch his cheek or ear " what did you call me? You dare say that??? Why are you always twisting your intention to your stupid business facade you stupid little shit!"

Ibara is busy avoiding Hiyori's hand but he look sideways so that Hiyori's driving becomes unstable because of that "The front the front!!! Look at the front!!!"

Hiyori let him go only to flawlessly back to his stable driving. Making Ibara who for a moment thought they will end up in a damned car accident let out a very loud sigh. 

Moment of peace isn't for long until they hear a patrol car start to follow them and Ibara can just shake his head thinking about the long night he is about to face and never ending paperwork and of course slippery  _ lubricant _ to slip away from all the possible trouble about to hit them tonight. 

"Really. Your Idiotness"

"Aahh!! Really! The stupid one is you Ibara". Hiyori complained but grins appeared on his face.. 

Hiyori might not want to tell him directly but he admit, Ibara's existence means a lot for him. Hiyori is glad to be able to feel that ibara also capable of giving that warmth in hiyori's heart. Defines him.. that maybe he is more than just a flower in a vase.

still, deep down Hiyori doesn't hate this role he took. Even if sometimes he felt lost, unsure who is the real him, with so many kind of role he has to play in this life,, he believe that people around him will be able to hold him back and defines who he is. 

What is best for hiyori is to make sure everyone will be happy and smiling, because that's truly the finest weather. 🎶

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fic i write for hiyori's bday last year ;;; but things happen and i end up finishing this only now ;;


End file.
